


While We Should Be Sleeping

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep, Sleeping Together, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: Daylight just shouldn't be allowed.





	While We Should Be Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



“Oh –” Whatever else Daisy was going to say she muffled in her pillow, but Robbie could tell it probably wasn’t PG-rated. And he agreed with her, wholeheartedly. The sun was being an unforgiving bastard, somehow managing to find the _one_ gap in the shades to smack both of them in the eyes without mercy. Robbie tugged the covers up over them, and Daisy released the pillow she had put over her face to look at him with a heartrending expression.

“Why does daylight exist?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Robbie said, and glared in the direction of the windows. 

Daisy snaked her hand out for her phone on the nightstand, pressed it to her eyeball, yanked it away when it was too damn bright in their dim little plush cave, and winced. 

“How many hours of sleep did we get?”

“Hours?” she said, raising an ironic eyebrow. Robbie muttered quietly under his breath in a heartfelt selection of curses in English, Spanish, and some Cantonese he’d picked up for good measure. Daisy just hummed in agreement and cuddled closer, Robbie letting her pillow her head on his arm.

“We don’t have to go in, do we?” Robbie asked. Or possible begged, in a very casual way.

“Supposed to.” Daisy yawned hugely and turned over to fit her face into the curve of his neck. She kissed him warmly, slinging an arm over his chest, idly running the tips of her fingers over his side. The barest shiver of her powers made her nails dance over his skin, and he tightened his grip around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Lose the phone, tell ‘em we’re taking a nap,” he said, running a hand through her hair, tugging gently as he worked the tangles out.

“You’re a bad influence.” Daisy leaned back so she could capture his mouth, then laid her head on his chest. She took her phone and powered it off, then slid it to the side and used her foot to nudge it off the bed. “Oops.”

“I could get to like this,” Robbie said, tucking the covers securely around them so the dreaded sun couldn’t bother them again.

Daisy’s only answer was deep, steady breathing, and Robbie smiled as he let himself drift off again, arms going slack in the warm darkness.


End file.
